Laicar
The Laicar are a race of human-like beings that are prevalent within the continent of Secare, with kingdoms established in its northern and southern regions: Excelsus and Prendere. The Laicar as a race are tenacious and stubborn, traits that have rarely endeared them to the other races but push them to strive where logic says quit, to struggle when they should retreat. They take risks, they gamble, and over the course of history, more often than not that has been their strength. For as much as they lose, being willing to throw it all away for one more gain, for another step forward, has allowed them to grow into a diverse, populous, and advanced society. At least, the ones who survived. Description The Laicar are a divisive race, often at war with each other and the other races. Perhaps as a result of this, they possess a wide genetic diversity in skin tone, eye color, and hair shades, though certain traits remain common to all Laicar: they range from diminutive to towering, but have two arms and two legs, with hands and feet that end in five digits each. Females are typically more slender and fairer, while the men are often taller and broader in stature. The Laicar are relatively frail, with no natural armor or claws, and have made up for it with ingenuity and crafting. The race therefore is often garbed in clothing and other accessories from head to toe, supplementing their lack of natural endowments. Both men and women grow hair on top of their head, which can be straight or curly, but the men more frequently grow facial hair. History The first among the races with documented history---in the form of cave paintings and ancient tablets---the Laicar dwell primarily on the land, and seem set to explore every avenue of the world presented to them. As a race, they are always hungry, never satisfied. They spread across the land, eagerly seeking newer and greener pastures; they advanced from living in caves to building huts, all the way to building soaring towers; from crude stone weapons, they became some of the most accomplished and intricate blacksmiths and artisans. This gluttony is far from always in their favor, however. The Laicar have been involved in wars throughout the length of their history, often with each other. When they built ships and took to the sea, however, they ran afoul of the Velen. When they trekked into the giant forests of the Enlil, they fired slings and arrows at the Avian folk. Though in the present time, there is a tenuous peace between all of the races, the Laicar believe themselves to have been created in the image of the Vis. This air of superiority sets them at odds with the other races, particularly those among the Arcanum. Beyond Terminus, the majority of the Laicar settlements are in the central continent of Secare. Here they are divided into two kingdoms: Excelsus in the north, and Prendere in the south, split by the Denuntiares Mountains. The range of the shattered mountains is unclaimed territory. Notable Laicar Under Construction